Corona's Midnight Magic
by xXBlueSpherianXx
Summary: After saving Claire, everyone decides to stay for one more day in Corona, since something is going on lately around town. It was all Claire's idea and all the guys including Gramps would never reject a suggestion from a beautiful Lady! Continueing! ! !
1. That Night

~Corona's Midnight Magic~

By FunarialMaiden (Deis)

Disclaimer- All rights belong to the owner who created this great game.

This is my first story! Please be kind –hides-

Oh yeah, this is AFTER when you save Claire. It's just that everyone decides to stay here for one more day. Okay, enjoy.

* * *

It was a lovely night in the peaceful town of Corona. The sugary stars were scattered throughout the night curtains twinkling like gems. The big ivory moon glows brightly at the night sky, illuminating the whole entire area. And finally, the people of Corona are quietly sleeping inside their little houses. Everything seems quiet as usual… until two kids burst out of the house, giggling and whispering about something as the little person jumped up and down with excitement.

"Hey Elena! Is it time to wake up Mint and the others like what Mira said to us?" the cute little doll asked excitingly.

"I think so! Oh Prima, make sure you don't wake up Klaus. He ruined last year's contest! What a party-pooper," a girl with pink curly hair answered loudly, glancing at Klaus's open door and clamped her mouth as Prima Doll giggled.

"Well, you go wake up Mint while I'll get Rue and Maya. Seeya!"

"Wha? W-wait a minute! Not that big meanie!"

And with a wink, not bothering to answer Prima's respond, she hurried to the Hotel while Prima sighed and looked at Mrs. Cartha's Inn. He walked to the entrance and gulped in horror, looking at the big gigantic door in front of him.

"Golly, I'll just think Mrs. Cartha is a nice lady who gives candy for kids. Yeah, candy! Candy! …Or not." Then, Prima Doll took a deep breath and slowly opens the door and entered the scary place.

As he entered the Inn, he sees the innkeeper snoring like a man while lying on the cold hard floor holding a bat sprinkled with bent gray nails with blood on the tip of the stick. Prima felt scared as he slowly took a step forward, sweating nervously and his poor little heart beating fast.

(Oh good golly! She…she looks like a homeless person when she sleeps. Or probably a dead person) Prima thought, trying to hold his laughter inside. He then tiptoed quickly and carefully upstairs, glancing nervously at Mrs. Cartha, checking if shes going to wake up. Then a few minutes later, he finally reached Mint's room.

"YAY I DID IT!" he screamed, twirling around happily.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…? WHOS THERE! IF ITS THAT LITTLE BRAT PRIMA WITH THE FUNKY LOOKING NECKLACE I GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU FOR BREAKING MY 30,000 FLORAL VASE!" the scary innkeeper yelled and immediately march up upstairs. Prima felt so terrified and picked up a random chicken floor and threw it at Mrs. Cartha's face… which hitted her left eye.

"AHHHHH! MY EYE! IT BURNS!" she screamed, falling off the stairs.

"Bleh! That's what you get for slapping Elena and taking my candy away you creepy old lady!" Prima said, sticking his tongue out at her. But feeling great defeating Mrs. Cartha, he still feel scared and immediately entered Mint's room.

* * *

Inside the ex-Princesses room, Mint is sleeping peacefully as the moon illuminated her gorgeous face. Mint shifted sides, trying to get a good comfortable spot while mumbling something about dominating the world. The doll rolled his eyes to see Mint and her wonderful dream conquering the world is old to him now since she kept bragging about it every single day. Prima walk up to Mint and shook her body very fast yelling, "Hey Mint! Wakey wakey sleepy head! Its midnight already!"

The ex-princess of East Heaven Kingdom slowly opened her scarlet eyes halfway and sat up. "…Ugh, what the heck do you want now Prima? I was having a wonderful dream until YOU have to ruin it! God, I was making Maya clean that dirty toilet that Rod used. Hahahaha! The toilet lever was broken! BWHAHAHA!"

Prima turned his cute little body away and sighed, "Wow, I came all the way here just to wake you up and you just yelled at me. I guess I won't tell you the 'surprise'everyone is having tonight!"

"If it's about finding Klaus's diary, we already read it for the 30th time already. Its all about research. Too bad theres no juicy story about Mira yet. Now let me go to sleep!" she said, covering her face with a pillow.

"Oh! And Rue will bet there too!" Prima said with a smile, which made Mint jolted up as she stood up.

"RUE? I'm going! He owes me something big!" the ex-princess said loudly.

"Hahahaha! So you DO like him! Mint and Rue sitting in a tree~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!" Prima singed, skipping in circles around her, making her ticked off.

"S-shut up Prima! What about you looking at that creepy looking Mel during the time when you snuck out of dinner huh?" Mint countered, making the doll flustered.

"How did you know that? You spy on me? Well, I was asking for some sweets you butthead. Gosh Mint, you have short temper when it comes to love," he said, and with that, Mint's crazy monkey mode was activated when her eye twitched at the word "love".

Mint took out her trusty kick-ass Dual Halos and shouted like a crazy maniac saying, "THAT'S IT! Ohhhhhhhh! Your so going to regret it you brown fuzzbag!" and other trashy words shes spitting out at the poor little Prima.

"C-c-calm down Mint! I was just playing around! You take everything seriously! Lighten up, will you? Hahaha…?" Prima said, laughing nervously as he stepped back. Angry, our comic relief nevers accept mercy on her foes. Mint went to Prima and pummeled and whack his head numerously.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR PISSING ME OFF!"

"Owowowowow! OKAY! I'm sorr- OWWW!

~Ten Minutes Later~

After several minutes of Horrific actions from Mint, Prima slumped down on the stony wall, whimpering in pain.

"Had enough? I could do this all day!" Mint said with an evil laugh.

"Ugh, my head….all thanks to you. Now were late for the event…" he whimpered, rubbing his head.

"Well, what're waiting for? Let's go then!" the crazy girl replied, walking to the door. But when she opens the door, she saw a scary Lady with a bloody bat in her hand.

"Well well well, looks like you're awake. I-" But not paying attention to listen, Mint slammed the door shut and turned to Prima Doll.

"Man, ever get the feeling that Mrs. Cartha just loves keeping me inside here? Its like she wants me to stay in this little room forever. So, how are we supposed to escape here?"

"Well, lets escape at that small little window over there!" Prima pointed, walking over there.

"WHAT? I CAN'T FIT IN THERE!"

The annoying doll laughed at her and waved, "Well, see ya spaghetti hair!" And with that insulting message, Prima jumped out of the window. The Princess made a death glare and got enrage and stomped her feet rapidly, causing some wall picture to snap.

* * *

Chapter 1 complete! Ugh, done at 2:07 AM. I'm sleepy!

I'll be better the next chapter. Too bad I can't put alot of exclamation marks. They won't let me.

Please Review...


	2. Corona's Contest

Disclaimer: All rights go to the Creator who created this magnificent game!

Aye, maybe the previous chapter was short, but I was rushing it. Make sure you review! Anyways, enjoy the story. Oh, and fan fiction is buggy lately. How come it doesn't accept numerous exclamation marks? ! Wait, never mind :D

Oh yeah, minor language for being rated T for a reason. Ahem, yeah, some characters a little off but its humor so enjoy!

~Chapter 2, Corona's Contest~

Mint made an irritated sigh and mumbled words how to get out and also her usual wrath to punish Prima Doll for ditching her once again for the third time. But thinking of Prima yet again, she felt angrier than before… but not the level of her hatred for Belle. So Mint raged on and on, stomping the wooden floor and curses a lot, calling Prima this and that.

"PRIMA YOU…..YOU ANNOYING EXPLECTIVE LITTLE BRAT! ! ! ! !" she shouted, making another wall picture to fall down again. She then looked at the door with disgust since shes already sick of staying in this crummy small room for two whole days. Then suddenly, Mint heard yelling outside of her room hearing Mrs. Cartha's yelling.

"Ms. Mint! I won't forgive you for stealing my dessert and also my 3000g young lady!" she shouted, banging the door loudly as Mint yawned, not scared at all as she stretched her arms, feeling a little stiff of sleeping on one-side for too long.

"Oh just shut up you old hag. I have better things to do than just listening to a flat-chested woman like you hairy legs!" Mint yelled, grabbing her trusty Dual Halos. The innkeeper growled like a crazy tiger and burst the door open with a kick and threw her bloody bat at the corner since shes very angry and insulted of her chest.

"You freaky orange spoiled chubby brat! I'm going to strangle you with my dirty bare hand that's never washed for five weeks! ! !" Mint took a quick peek at her hands and saw black dirt in her nails and a cockroach leg stuck between her thumbnail which made Mint grossed out, backing away at dirty Mrs. Cartha.

"EWWWW! ! ! ! ! ! Gross, what have you been doing? Getting food off the trash? Sheesh, I'm never going to eat your food again," she said.

The crazy Innkeeper gave a snort and replied," This is why I've been like this for stealing my 3000g! Now give it or I'll imprison you fore-"

But cutting off her sentence, Mint couldn't take her any more with that evil dirty lady and spinned her golden rings and casted her favorite yellow magic, Triple Chase! Three long strips of lightning went to Mrs. Cartha and zapped her. The ex-princess of East Heaven Kingdom made an evil laugh and casted more magic at her, making the innkeeper scream in pain with pure magic torture from Mint. Then Mint whoop her and pulled her hair, stomped on her like a bratty child that wants some toy, and other mindless actions from the crazy spaghetti monkey.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEee….ku-peh…." Then she fainted with her blonde her turned to a fizzy afro and her face burnt like roasted chicken.

"HA! Serves you right! Good thing I'm never ever going to come back here since you served the meal right anyway. Bwhahahaha! I should've done this earlier!" said Mint with a victory peace sign. After that, she happily lefted the room, skipping and whistling into the night, leaving the unconscious lady behind.

~Outside~

As Mint stepped out of the horrific Inn, she saw Rue, Elena, Prima, and of course her annoying sister Maya waiting at the fountain. Rue first saw her first and went to Mint, so did the others.

"Hey Mint, glad to see you're awake," Rue greeted.

"See Elena? Mints a slowpoke! And whats worst, she gave me a big bump on my head!" Prima cried, rubbing his head.

"Really! ? Mint you meanie! Don't do that to little kids like him. He just got a bruise yesterday from you. Why Mint? ! WHY!"

"HEY! You made me ticked off of singing that annoying song and talking about me and 'you know who. You deserved it," the big bad Princess said, flipping her left pigtail haughtly, making the innocent doll crying to Elena, hugging her tightly as Rue thought about Claire in his mind, just killing some time to wait for everyone else.

"My dear sister, what took you so long? We were waiting for you. I was about to leave you, but Rue suggest we should wait for you," Mint's little sister replied, turning her back on her while reading her book of Cosmos.

"Oh shut it Maya! I wish YOU were inside the inn. It was heck back there. And being with that old hag Mrs. Cartha is just like being with a cruddy old Gramps with his Sun Cinnamon cake. Eyuck! It has pumpkins! Speaking of Pumpkins, good thing I still have your magic."

"Uhm…guys? Aren't we supposed to go to the Tavern? I think were late already," said Elena with an innocent voice. Sadly, everyone ignored her, except the poor little Prima whos STILL crying about that big bump on his head. Rue starred at the two girls whos obviously fighting over some random little thing about magic.

"Ohohohohoho! Who said that I can't cast magic anymore? I could still do this!" Maya laughed, casting a big giant mean pumpkin that landed on Mint. The ex-princess screamed, trying to get that "thing" off of her. Prima and Elena laugh, seeing the hopeless girl and her pumpkin phobia while Rue just sighed.

"AHHHHHHH! DAMMIT MAYA! STOP ABUSING MY PUMPUKIN PHOBIA YOU UGLY PIG! I'M SOOOO GONNA MASSACRE YOU!"

Mint flipped her body and kicked the pumpkin away, making it hitting Prima Doll's little body that made him fall down to the ground. Maya backed away, laughing nervously.

"Oh dear, you're going to wake up the villagers. Please lower your voice, my dear sister."

"Oh? ! You think you could boss your older sister? ! Think again fuzz bag! I bet you can't cast powerful magic on me since you gave me all the power to me! Haaaaaaahahahah!" she mocked, making her little sister mad, marching up to her.

"That is an exception of helping Rue! Stop mentioning that already!" Maya yelled, ready to cast multiple Pumpkins at Mint.

"Hah! I'll keep saying that if you stop with the pumpkin business! And gee Maya, you sound like you just have a period recently," Mint teased making Maya's jaw dropped, mentioning her woman business.

"Huh? Period? Whats that?" Rue and Prima asked in unison.

"U-uh…well you see its women stuff so its not really important for guys to know…oh dear…"

"Yeah, whats a Period Mint?" Elena questioned, making Mint and Maya exchanged looks.

"Hahahaha! You don't know what it is? Priceless Elena! PRICELESS!"

Maya rolled her eyes at Mint and asked Elena," Elena, how old are you?"

"I'm uhm…12! I look tall, but I'm still young in my age."

"Hahahahaaaaaa….? Wait, 12? Hahaha! I'm older than you! I'm 13! Grown ladies have more nice stuff than tweens," Mint bragged.

"Ok, then I'll start lecturing the main thing about growing up for women. See, when growing up, your body…blahblahblahblahblah…"

"Sheesh, there she goes again with her annoying speech. And this is the reason why she annoys me. First the pumpkin, and now this! Blech…"

"Guyssssssssssssssss! ! ! ! ! ! ! Stop with your girl talk and lets go already! Or else I'm going to ditch you! C'mon Rue, lets go already!" the impatient doll said, tapping his foot.

"Nah, I'll wait for them. You go on ahead," Rue replied as he went over to Mint and the others. Prima pouted at him as he walked to Elena and dragged her to the Tavern, which cuts off Maya's conversation.

"Wait! I'm not done finishing about the lesson! Elena!" Maya called out, running to the two siblings, leaving the aggressive older sister of East Heaven Kingdom and the Pizza cutter alone at the center of Corona Town. Mint felt a ting of hotness on her delicate face as she touched her cheek like shes on fire. Rue glanced at her and tapped her shoulder.

"Mint, everyone is gone. We should catch up to them now. I mean maybe the contest is probably over by now already…"

"H-huh? Whats that suppose to m- oh, that. Well, what're waiting for? ! Lets go then! " Mint said, trying to control her anger from Rue. The pizza boy nodded slowly as the two heroes ran straight to the dark alley together.

~Tavern~

"HIYAHHHH!" yelled Mint, bursting the door loudly with her usual jump kick. Rue laughed a little and entered the Tavern. He then saw Prima, Elena, and Princess Mayo in front of him, kind of shocked about something.

"Wowww!" Prima and Elena squealed as their eyes sparking to see a lot of people inside the room. Maya stepped away, covering her nose with her book of Cosmos, since the stench of smelly stinky Alcohol has filled the air.

"Eyuwck! It smells horrible here! What kind of Tavern is this anyway? ! The alcohol back at East Heaven is way nicer than this awful place," Mint's little sister bragged, fanning the stench out of her face. Mint laughed and teased her while spinning her trusty golden rings, "Poor Maya, she'll never have fun anywhere in a crappy old place like this. Why don'tcha go to that witch at the forest and play with the tiny marshmallow guys, deheheehee!" Maya rolled her eyes, ignoring her insult as the crew advance forward inside the Tavern, pushing and shoving all these people aside for a path to walk. Suddenly while walking forward, they saw a beautiful waitress running toward them, holding a big silver dish with one hand.

"Oh! Its you guys, not that two ugly thieves whos trying to flirt with me. Anyways, since your all here, were having the semi-finals right now! Eh, too bad you miss the first three rounds. It was getting intense!"

"Really? ! I wanna seeeeee!," Prima squealed excitingly as the little boy wildly ran.

"Hey Prima! Wait for me!" Elena called out, following her "new brother," leaving Rue, Mint, and Maya. Annabeth made a smile and turned to the three people in front of her.

"Well, enjoy your stay at the Tavern while watching the fierce and most epic competition between Mira versus Belle! There are reserved seats for you from someone so have fun!" Annabeth said with a wink as she continued back to her waitress job.

"Someone? Could it be Rod?" Rue questioned.

"No. Probably that lady with a long brown ponytail."

"A lady with a long brown ponytail? Your mentioning Claire I bet," Mint said, fixing her left pigtail.

"Wait, who invited Cl-"

"Claire? CLAIRE? ! WHAT? !" Valen's doll shouted worriedly, cutting off Maya's sentence as several people look at him with raised eyebrows. He ignored the eye contact dotted on him as he dash forward as he accidentally pushed Annabeth out of her way, dropping the plate from her hand, making the glass for red wine toppled over and spilled her expensive waitress dress she got from her trip to East Heaven.

"OW! Dang kid! You made me spill wine from my dress! Do you know how much I paid for this dress? ! Its expensive I tell you! EXPENSIVE!" she shouted. The two Eastern sisters starred at the raged waitress with a blank face. Suddenly, Mint found a wallet from the ground and made a goofy smile.

"Deeheehee! Hey look, I found a pouch of gold!" Mint said, picking the pink bag of gold from the ground.

"Bad Mint! Princesses don't steal! Find the person and give it back to the owner," Maya replied, snatching the pouch from her older sister.

"Who says I steal? Didja ever heard this saying 'finders keepers losers weepers?'" Mint answered, snatching it back. Maya sighed in frustration and starred at her sister with annoyance.

"What an idiotic phrase! Come on, lets find the owner and give that dang thing back! Look, were rich back at East Heaven so what more could you want?"

"Shut up Mayo head! Obviously, this belongs Annabeth cause it has her name on it. So lets just calmly pass by and…SEE THAT DAMN CONTEST ALREADY!" Mint yelled as she push pass her little sister and ran. Maya made a facepalm in defeat and followed her, walking pass the weeping Annabeth.

"Oh boohoohoohoo….my poor dress….HEY! MY MONEY!"

~Some big table~

"Mom!" Elena called, coming to Mira.

"Prima! And Elena! Good to see you two!" Mira greeted with a smile and embrace the two children. Rue looked at them and scanned the whole room and caught a glimpse of Claire sitting next to Rod at the corner of the table, having fun. "Oh Rod, you're so funny! Hahaha! Pizza cutter sword? Ha! I know what that looks like! It looks like Rue's Arc Edge! Hahaha!" Claire yelled, laughing to tears, spanking the table. Rod laugh too and he then saw Rue at the background with a shock look on his face.

(S-shes making fun of my weapon? Well, it does look like a pizza cutter…) Rue thought, touching his trusty weapon. He then saw Rod made a devilish grin at the pizza boy and took a sip some of delicious glass of red wine.

"Hey Rue! The final match is about to start! Its Claire versus Mom!" Elena replied with excitement.

"Oh. No bi-WHAT? ! !"

"Guess I'm next. Wish me luck Rod~" Claire said with enthusiasm as she stood up. But as she was about to walk to the battlefield of death, Rod grabbed her hand to say something.

"Wait, heres a bit of good luck from the blazing star, my lovely…" the weapon maker whispered as he made a quick peck on her white silky cheek. Claire blushed madly as Rue was in complete shock and dropped down to his knees in defeat, as his vision became blurry. Claire made a smile and gave him a warm hug.

"Thank you Rod. I'll make sure I make everyone proud!" Rod's angel said as she skipped happily to the table of death, not noticing Rue on the ground. Just then, Mint came to Rue with a strawberry Cheesecake on her hand.

"Yo pizza guy! What are ya doing sitting on the ground for? The show is about to start! Ohhhh I get it! Your worried about 'Claire' going up against the champion, right?" the comic-relief said to him, emphasizing Claire's name with evil and disgust. The young warrior starred at the Princesses eyes with a sorrowful look on his face, "….She loves Rod…..now I have reason to live….."

"Eh?" Mint perked up. Rue said the same sentence over and over until Mint got tired of him saying emo stuff and shook his body aggressively, tossing the dessert away which landed on Prima's face yet again as he cried and don't know who did that.

"RUE! Just because Rod loves her doesn't mean you have to kill yourself! Come on dammit the contest has started for peet sakes!" Mint shouted as she got out her kick-ass rings and started whacking him like what she did to Prima.

"Okay! I-ow! Stop hitting me alrea-OUCH!"

Several Minutes later, the final match has begun. Everyone were yelling and betting whos going to win this years contest. Prima, Elena, and the others were cheering for Claire and Mira, since the two contestants were tied to two cups already. Rue was so worried for Claire that she might get Drunk or faint if she continues this. But luckily, Mira tied him in a chair with a rope BEFORE she went to the table. Rue fidgeted and struggled himself to be freed from the rope so he could stop this madness.

"GO MIRA! ! ! ! YOU GO GIRL!" said some random person.

"Yeah! That chick with the ponytail is so going to win! Seriously, shes hot!" yelled another, which made Rue ticked off. He glared at the people whos watching this spectactular match as he muttered something like, "I'll rip your manhood apart," or something about burning the body…I don't know. Mint starred at him, hearing his cursing words as he suddenly shouted, "I'll get Mint's rings and shove it somewhere in you where the sun doesn't shine!" Everyone (including Claire and Mira) heard it as the pizza boy nervously laughed.

"U-uh….heh heh. I-I e-e-e-er…."

"Hey boy! Were you talkin' to me? !" said some fat guy appearing out of the crowd. The boy with the funky hat gulped while the crowd backed away. Some people ran away.

"Huh...? Oh great, its that fat guy I met earlier when I was waiting for Mint."

"You got some nerve picking on the big guy yet again! Now you little squirt, how about a lesson on how to punch a punching bag?" said the pudgy guy, cracking his knuckles.

"Geez, whenever I say something, you always think it refers to you. And geez, stop following me. I already gave you 100g. Second, I didn't say that to you. So leave me alone already you uh… pudgy muffin top."

"Oh yeah? ! How come you said my name? ! Anyway, thanks to you tied in a rope, I can knock you out with one single blow! Now take this! ! !"

The fat man was about to make a dramatic slow motion punch so he could make people amazed and give him gold for hitting a kid. Rue sighed and closed his eyes if that slow punch is going to hit him. Suddenly, a random jump kick came out of nowhere and directly hit the fat man's face. The crowds gasped in astonishment while some people looked away. The pudgy guy fell to the ground with impact and sat up rubbing his nose, which technically have a bloody nose. The mysterious figure landed with a back flip and flipped her hair.

"WHAT THE HECK MAN!"

"Well fatso, aren'tcha stupid that I, the gorgeous Mint said the 'Ring' to you?" the Princess lied with a smile.

(Mint? ? ? Huh…shes standing up for me….) Rye thought, a little shocked. Normally, Mint wouldn't help him when he gets into trouble for something so ridiculous he didn't do because shes either lazy or cold {except getting the [Relic]}. But here, she finally gets her butt to finally help her so-called "Rival".

"Um, I clearly heard what he said," some boy yelled out from the crowd.

"Yeah! I heard him shouted it! Wait, your that girl with the rings right? Wait, I remember you!" said another, but its actually Smokey who is all covered in bandage for some odd reason.

"Move aside girl. Your just a little runt. Now beat it!" shouted the fat guy, and that made Mint's rage mode activate.

"WHAT….DID YOU SAYYYYYYYY? ! ! ! ! That's it! Your ass is mine!"

The fat dood smirked and laugh, thinking shes weak. The angry dominator spinned her Dual Halos and casted her second favorite magic, Explosion. Little tiny black balls bounced toward him and made loud explosions, like tiny bombs that make a huge booms. The fat pudding guy screamed for his life and ran to the exit, even the people too! So, the audience lefted except the remaining people who are used to Mint's magic. Then after that, Mira and Claire didn't care and just continued the contest, even the cheering people.

"HA! Piece of cake!" Mint said and made a cute victory peace sign. She then turned to Rue and went to him.

"Thanks Mint," Rue said, trying not to blush.

"Ehhh, no biggy," Mint grinned, flicking her hair. They both stood silently, thinking of what to say. But Mint broke the silence.

"Hey Rue…"

"….What?"

"You owe me you dimwit!"

"Wha? ? ? ?" the pizza hero asked with confusion.

"Hey hey hey! I helped you saved Claire and beat that Valen for you when we were fighting that ugly monster! And beating that idiotic fatty for you! So that's twice!" Mint answered. Rue sighed.

"Okay, so what do I owe you? Pizza again or ice cream?" he asked, looking on the cold ground.

"Hmph, I want you to come with me to find my necklace I dropped several days ago. I think I dropped it somewhere in Corona Forest while I was playing with Prima since Mira forced me to do that," Mint replied.

"That's it? For a minute there I thought your going to say something about the [Relic]," Rue said with relief.

"Thanks for reminding me! AND THE [RELIC] TOO!"

"…Man, I shouldn't have said that…"

"Anyways," Mint continued on while walking in circles around the tied doll.

"If you help me get my necklace back, I'll give you something in return." Valen's ex-doll thought about it a little of what Mint is going to give him and slowly nod at her of retrieving the Princesses lost pendant in the Lost Woods. Mint smiled.

"Horray! Alrighty then, lets go!" the dominator said happily and skipped to the exit.

"H-hey! I'm still stuck here! Ugh, now I know how it feels to be tied in a rope. Ugh…Hey, I think I just saw Mint holding a pair of scissors…wait, she forgot to free me! Gosh, I should've not stare at the ground too much…"

Okay! Chapter two is done. Did I get better? I hope so! Anyways, see that button? Click it! Its fun to click buttons. Deeeheehee, I know, Maya equals Mayo. I just love making fun of people's names. Oh, and the part were Rod loves Claire…hes just forgetting Lucine and hes just going to start a new life. I know Prima gets all the food smacking, but hey, hes annoying in the game! Oh yeah, tell me if I have incorrect spelling.

Started somewhere at July 14, 2010, 11:00 in the morning and ended at 7:37 PM. Don't mind that cause I love keeping track on stuff. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! ;D


End file.
